Without a Trace
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: If your crush told you he truly, deeply loved you, you'd think they'd stick around the next day, wouldn't you? Apparently not.
1. Moving Fast

**So, as is obvious, I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or anyone in the series, all those rights go to the two absolute geniuses, Ross Bagdasarian and the Chipettes belong to Janice Karman.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Ellie?' Theo asked as they walked home slowly, she nodded in response. Theodore took a breath.

'How come you're so much sweeter than your brothers?' She interrupted. Theodore frowned, not in an annoyed way, but thoughtful.

'Are you sure I am? Or is that just a personal opinion?' He asked. She smiled.

'Well, what do you think of me?' She inquired. Theodore blushed.

'You're wonderful…' He admitted. Eleanor chuckled.

'You too.' She whispered, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek quickly.

Simon smiled as he watched Jeanette enter the library, even though he told her she shouldn't come. As she got closer, he put on a frown, which she questioned.

'I advised you not to come,' He reminded her. She shied back a little.

'I thought it would be important…' She sighed. Simon shook off the frown that had been struggling for survival and smiled warmly.

'Why's that?' He pried coyly, walking into an isle on geology with his back turned to hide the giddy smile set on his face at her presence. She followed stubbornly.

'Because… I…' She tried searching for the words, but Simon noticed they had escaped her and she fell quiet.

He turned, trying to keep his face straight. 'Jennie, you -'

'You called me Jennie.' Jeanette pointed out, tilting her head. 'as far as I know, you don't give anyone pet names.'

Simon turned away at his blush. 'That's not necessarily true, I call Alvin "Alvie" when he's irritating, I call Theo… well… Theo,' He looked back at her, but she was smiling kindly.

'They're your brothers, Simon.' She reminded him. 'They kind of don't count for that much.' Simon put a book back and walked on. Jeanette followed. 'What I was trying to say, was that you don't give any girls pet names.' She reminded him. He stopped and so did she. He turned and took her hand.

'Only the special ones get a pet name.' He chuckled. She flushed a lot and looked to her side.

'I… I'm special?' She asked, uncertain. Simon nodded and tilted her chin to face him.

'Of coarse you are, Jen…' He promised.

'Oh! I have HAD IT with you!' Brittany yelled at Alvin, his face still set in a wicked and unreadable grin. 'WHY can't you just COPERATE for ONCE?' She asked him. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, still smiling, unfazed. 'And WHAT in HEAVENS NAME do you WANT from me?' She continued.

'Ah…' Alvin began, but thought it best to keep her going and settled down in his derisive smile. She waited for him, but he wouldn't answer.

'Alvin Seville,' She warned darkly, 'I know my wardrobe was simply my wardrobe before you put your handwriting on the scarf!' She held it up, showing him wildly. His smile broadened at the joke he'd played on her to force that. 'I don't even know what it says!' She continued. 'What the freak did you write on my scarf?' She demanded fiercely.

Alvin shrugged and took a step towards the door to the rest of the house. 'I guess you'll have to decipher it.' He told her mischievously, meandering out the door. She sighed in frustration and sat down on her bed to read it.

Alvin smirked and briskly made his way to the front door. So far so good; she hadn't deciphered his handwriting. Or else she had and she was in shock. He got out the front door and started down the street when she came bounding out of the house with the scarf.

'Wait!' She yelled, he slowed his walk, but wouldn't stop. 'Alvin, please…' She puffed as she reached him. She showed him the scarf and, for once, he felt his nerves rise. 'Is this… true..?' She asked slowly, still panting slightly. He spared it one look.

'Do you think I would have written it in permanent marker if it wasn't?' He inquired. She paused and frowned.

'Yes.' She told him slowly. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Well, it was.' He confirmed, then kept on walking.

'So… what you wrote on it… does that mean..?' Brittany faltered, but Alvin wouldn't let her stop there.

'Go on…' He pressed, hoping she wouldn't get creeped out or start yelling at him for ruining her favourite fashion-scarf with a note… or would it be a confession..?

'Theo…' Eleanor stammered. 'Could I ask you something personal?'

'Sure.'

'So… Simon..?'

'Yes, Jeanette?'

'Alvin? This scarf… does it really…'

'Go on…'

Eleanor struggled. 'Do You -'

Jeanette blushed. '- Love -'

Brittany sighed. '- Me?'

Alvin grinned winningly. That was all he'd wanted to hear; that question.

'I… I do, Ellie…' Theodore admitted.

'Undoubtedly.' Simon confirmed in a sweet whisper.

'Duh.' Alvin deadpanned, kissing Brittany softly. She smiled in relief and pushed back.

'And we'll always be here for you.' The brothers said in unison.

* * *

The next day the boys were gone without so much as a goodbye, no one saw them all day. No one heard their pre-Christmas singing.

And no one was more worried than the Millers.

* * *

**Alright, alright - shortish chapter** -** hope it's to everyone's satisfaction?**


	2. Slipping Away

**So here we are, finding ourselves without the boys, the Chipettes try to get on without them.**

**Failing, of coarse.**

**Anywho, enjoy ~  
**

* * *

After a long day of waiting for a response, the youngest Chipettes were positioned on the living room floor, trying to be patient for Brittany to return.

Though when she did, she was smiling brightly, her arms laden with shopping bags. Jeanette was the first to look up, questioningly.

'Were they at Dave's?' She asked timidly. Brittany's smile dropped and her eyes widened in guilt. She ran to the living room and dropped the shopping next to the sofa, then went over to Jeanette.

'Look, Jen -' She began, But Jeanette cut her off.

'I get it,' Jeanette muttered dangerously. 'You forgot that we told you to…' She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them sadly. 'I can't believe they just _left_ us…' She muttered. Brittany shared a cautious glance with Eleanor; this morning Jeanette had been in such a bad mood about Simon not telling her where they had gone, it was as though she was hoping he'd hear her wherever he was, she'd been yelling at the ceiling about her distress, then collapsed, crying. She was all scared for him, as though he'd died. When Brittany assured her that Alvin and Theodore were gone, too, she didn't feel any better.

'Jen…' Brittany soothed. 'They'll turn up, I promise. They probably went on holiday or something.'

'Without telling us?' Jeanette asked. 'That doesn't sound like Simon. Or Theo.'

'- or Alvin!' Brittany complained. 'If he was going on a holiday, he'd have rubbed it in!'

'So true.' Eleanor smiled teasingly at Brittany.

They all fell silent, Brittany was slouching, looking in her hands, Eleanor was looking expectantly out the window and Jeanette's face was buried in her arms on her knees.

They all looked at each other at once. 'He told me he loved me.' They said together.

Brittany recoiled. 'Alvin did _what_?' She demanded from Eleanor, who blushed.

'I was talking about Simon…' Jeanette blushed.

'I… I meant Theo.' Eleanor assured. Brittany sighed in relief.

'I was gonna _say_; that's going _way_ too far even for Alvin.' She smiled sadly, looking at her sisters in concern. 'I promise they'll be back.'

'When?' Jeanette and Eleanor asked in unison. Brittany flinched at the question, it seemed like someone was yelling it in her face that she had no idea, that she should have been the one angry.

She sighed. 'They'll be back…' She looked out the window 'I can go check for you now?' She suggested softly. 'Before it gets too dark…'

Eleanor nodded. 'We'll come with you, Brit,' She told her, 'you're not in this alone.'

Brittany smiled sadly and nodded. 'I know.'

They ventured outside, the sunset blinding the small kids, and walked out of their gate to the Seville house, expecting, hoping, wishing for something that may not be…

The house was dark, still. As though the life had been drained out of it; even the colour seemed off.

Brittany led her sisters to the front door, her expression switching from worry to sadness as the situation dawned on her; being near this house brought back those peaceful, happy memories that the three longed for once more.

Brittany stepped up to the door, but froze.

'What's wrong?' Jeanette asked softly, standing with her sister. 'Just ring it.'

'I…' She began, but never knew how to finish. 'I… just... Jen, I can't,' She gave the door and the dark, motionless house a scared look before running back to her house. She tared into her room, shut the door and slid down it, crying into her arms.

She heard a tapping and looked up, her face blotchy.

'Brit?' It was Eleanor. 'Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah…' Brittany nodded, despite her knowing that Eleanor couldn't see her.

'Can we come in our own room?' Jeanette mused. Brittany wiped away the tears and opened the door, grateful for their company and how they'd given up the knowledge of where their counterparts and friends were just for her.

'S-sorry…' Brittany stammered, wiping away another tear and walking over to the window. 'It's just that… I have the _worst_ l-luck… whenever I _truly_ want something, it n-_never_ happens. I just… I thought if one of y-you tried, they'd _be_ the-there…' She explained.

'Fair enough.' Eleanor agreed.

'Luck has nothing to do with it -'

'Jen.' Eleanor warned. 'Try to understand how she feels.'

Brittany shook her head and put on a determined face. 'We need to focus on something else.' She announced. 'I'll get a movie, Ellie, you make the snacks and Jen, you set up the sleeping bags.'

She walked out of the room confidently, the younger Chipettes shared a worried glance behind her back, then Eleanor left Jeanette to collect the pillows.

Brittany looked through the boxes and boxes of movies she had to choose from, all of them reminded her of Alvin, and it really didn't help her headache.

Disturbia was his favourite horror movie, since he could make fun of it, The Ring was his least favourite, as it creeped him out a _lot_, along with The Grim Brothers. Then there were the comedies; he loved Anger Management, since it irritated Simon so. He liked almost every film that wasn't a biography, documentary or even a true story twisted. It made it so hard for Brittany to disregard his absence.

She smiled sadly when Eleanor brought in some of the snacks, then walked out again. Eleanor always would remind Brittany of Theodore, sweet and innocent, Jeanette would bring memories of Simon, but more falling, and Brittany herself... well... she would never stop thinking of Alvin nomatter what anyone told her. Even Dave's influence was shown almost obviosly throughout the house, how he knew what the Chipettes preffered to live like, how they liked the neatness.

Brittany chuckled at the mention of neatness. That was Simon. Forever. Alvin was the opposite. Forever.

Brittany's eyes glazed over and filled with tears as she spotted the snacks Eleanor had brought out, the Cheese Balls taunted her. She turned away to gather herself together. She had to be strong for her little sisters. They musn't know she was breaking down.

She looked out the window longingly.

'Where _are_ you, Alvin?'

* * *

**- So where are the boys? **

**Well... next chapter will be up soon, I promise :)**


	3. Voices and Karma

**Sorry I took so long - assignments and others - but I've been trying to make a "before" story for this one (the one Brittany is having a flashback about) and I'm almost ready to put that one up, too.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy -**

**

* * *

**

'_Brittany!' _

Brittany sat up straight at the mention of her name.

She was getting nervous and creeped out; that had sounded oddly like Alvin's voice…

She slumped down against the sleeping bag and hit her head a little harder than intended and she finally realised she wasn't in her room that morning.

'Ow…' She groaned, sitting up again. 'Alvin… wherever you are, you're causing me _pain_…' She stood slowly, balancing herself, knowing all too well how disgusting she must look and planning to fix that very soon.

'_Brittany!'_ The voice called again.

She looked around excitedly, her heart leaping, the voice sounded within eyesight, she bounded to the window and looked out expectantly. She gazed up and down the street, then smiled, waiting, placing her head in her hand resting on the sill.

She waited for a _long_ while until it became evident she was simply hearing things she wanted to hear.

Shaking her head and smiling sadly, she knew Alvin would die of laughter if she told him she was hearing his voice when she felt alone, quickly the smile faded completely and she went to go fix herself up in the bathroom.

The smell of sausages and various other things that only Eleanor would _really_ pay attention to met her as she exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. Smiles greeted her from Miss Miller and her younger sisters.

Brittany gave a half-hearted smile back and sat down, accepting her food with a nod.

'How are you, Brit?' Eleanor asked her worriedly.

Brittany waved away her concern. 'I'm fine, just tired…' She insisted, pulling at her toast.

'As usual, you don't look it.' Miss Miller commented. Brittany would have given her a thank you for that statement, but she was barely in the mood right now.

She'd heard Alvin's voice. Calling her, no less.

Was he in… in trouble?

'Could I be excused?' She asked suddenly, sitting up straight. Her sisters and Miss Miller looked on her with a small shock. Eleanor had slight offence in her chocolate eyes.

'Sure,' Miss Miller told her earnestly. 'But eat first.' She added.

Brittany blew out an irritated breath, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. 'The point of my being excused is so I don't _have_ to eat.' She pointed out.

'What's wrong with it?' Eleanor demanded, shocked. 'You've never complained before!'

'It's not your cooking, Ellie,' She promised, smiling in assurance. 'I just need some fresh air, that's all.'

'Oh…' Eleanor settled down again.

'Fine, fine,' Miss Miller gave in.

Brittany thanked her and got off the seat, making her way to the front door and thrusting it open.

She breathed in the cool morning air and stepped out further, settling on the porch swing and closing her eyes.

All the things she and Alvin had been through… this was… shocking. The last time, _she_ had left Alvin, now fate was paying her back. And they had only _just_ got over that feud between them, she'd figured how to make it up to Alvin for leaving him.

It may not have won his love back, but it turned out she didn't need to try for it. He'd confessed not two days ago, now he was gone.

'_Just don't, Alvin,' Brittany stormed, shutting her pink travel bag shut fiercely. 'I don't want to hear it.'_

'_But why do you have to go?' He whined in a childish voice. Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance._

'_We went through this, me and my sisters have to travel. We'll be back from Australia soon, not that it'll matter to you…' She added softly, though Alvin had heard it._

'_What do you mean?' He asked. 'Of coarse it'll matter! We've been going out for two weeks!' He tried to keep her gaze, but Brittany had to look away; she'd heard too much of Alvin's lies of how much he loved her. She was getting sick with the knowledge she'd be heartbroken._

'_I know that, when I'm gone, you'll have found a _**_beautiful_**_ girl and will be going out with _**_her_**_ after a couple of __**days**__!' She explained. 'I can't live with a heartache!'_

'_You're not being serious?' He asked with a slight smirk. Brittany could have hit him._

'_I'm __**dead**__ serious, Alvin,' She promised. 'I do __**not**__ want a broken heart.'_

'_Brit…' He began, searching for another lie. 'I wouldn't, you know that -'_

'_Well, have a good two months,' She interrupted, standing straight and confident, 'I'm sure you'll do well without me. In fact, you probably won't give me a second thought.' She scoffed and walked out of the door, into the van for the airport._

_Soon her sisters joined her, she felt ready for whatever Alvin may do while she was gone. She felt kind of happy that she'd gotten __**that**__ conversation over with, ecstatic, really -_

'_BRITTANY!' Alvin was yelling. She ignored him and rolled her eyes. 'I'D WAIT FOREVER! PLEASE! I - I LOVE YOU!'_

_Brittany looked up at that mention, giving him a spare glance and choking back tears - he'd meant it, alright… he was crying over her…_

_Her hear was safe, though she'd broken one in the process._

Brittany caught her breath as she remembered his tearful face and stood, unable to keep still while he was missing.

'_Brittany!'_ She heard it again. Was that… closer? Was that… was he _here_?

She looked off into the distance and saw a gleaming red something and her breath caught once more.

* * *

**Hoping you're all liking these - also enjoy the fith of december (it's a Dutch extra Christmas) - an excuse to relax this sunday :)**

**Thnks for the reviews  
**


	4. Leading Clues

**This chapter was a bit rushed, so, excuse any spelling mistakes, as I only had an hour :D**

**Recapping, Brittany just saw something red in the distance and is very close to revealing the mystery...  
**

**Enjoy & review!  
**

* * *

'Alvin..?' Brittany squinted her eyes to see the red gleam clearer, though it didn't seem to be moving quickly. She walked forward, down the front steps and down the road to where it was.

She no longer heard her name being called, she no longer cared if she was wearing her pyjamas, she focused on whatever was moving over there and quickened her pace to more of a strut.

'Alvin…' She breathed, speeding up further as the red came closer. She jogged the rest of the way and stopped in front of the cap. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked down on it, blowing slightly more away from her as the wind picked up. She reached down and took it firmly, kneeling and studying it.

It was most definitely Alvin's. There was no mistake.

A tear slid off her cheek and onto the cap, while as she stood, a note fell out of the cap, onto the street. Brittany glanced at it thoughtfully and picked it up.

_First clue, Brittany._

That was all it said. Brittany panicked; she had no idea how someone would know _she _would find it. Were the boys taken?

She ran back to the house just as Miss Miller got into her car to head out for the groceries.

'Miss Miller!' Brittany called, though her mother-figure didn't seem to hear her. 'Miss Miller, I have this note - oh!' The car backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road. Brittany breathed in deeply and went inside to her sisters.

'Hey, Brit, what's -'

'Jeanette, look,' Brittany interrupted her, showing Jeanette the note. Jeanette studied it carefully.

'A clue?' She figured. 'Where'd you find this?'

Brittany's breathing was still heavy as she answered, 'In Alvin's cap,' She explained. 'I found it lying on the road, up the street.

'How did they know you would find it?' Jeanette continued.

Brittany shrugged tiredly. 'I don't know, but Alvin's cap? A clue? What could it _possibly_ mean?'

Jeanette sighed and handed Eleanor the note to read.

'I'm not sure, but that was written by Alvin,' She promised.

'How do you know?' Brittany asked sceptically.

'Because I found something leading to their house the other day,' She answered, leading her sisters to her room. 'I think we should have a look inside their home,' She continued thoughtfully and determinedly, 'I think they'll have clues of where they are all through it. We need to find them. Ourselves.' She went over to a shelf and opened box, pulling a letter out. 'Read this,' She told them.

Brittany and Eleanor leaned over the note to decipher the handwriting.

_Every colour means something,_

_Every personality is different,_

_Clothing and style doesn't matter,_

_But cleanliness was always number one,_

_Keep the clues and search the threshold,_

_Find the right pieces that lead to your muse,_

_Though keep in mid;_

_Sometimes, knowing is dangerous._

'That was written by Alvin, too.' Jeanette insisted. 'Though messy, because it was rushed. It was under the mat at the front door, I found it when Eleanor ran after you, but I wasn't sure if it was just a joke.'

Brittany sighed. 'So, they knew all along they'd be leaving us…' She sighed. 'And the one who's leaving clues is Alvin…'

Jeanette nodded. 'This handwriting matches the one he wrote on your scarf, Brit,' She explained, 'and the note in his cap was written when he was calmer, look how the A's match. Only Alvin makes the A fancy.'

Brittany nodded as Eleanor did.

'So, what can we do?' Brittany asked.

'Looks like we're busting into the Seville home.' Eleanor answered.

* * *

**There we are, if you're wondering, the story based on _before_ this one (the flashback Brittany had in the last chapter) is titled "The One that Got Away" - title inspired by the Katy Perry song, but I've been planning the main story _ages_ before this one even came to mind.**

**Reveiws are appreciated, ideas are kept to mind and flames are considered, thanks ;)  
**


	5. The Big Picture

**So here we go with more clues on our hands, the Seville brothers all seem to be very secretive...**

**Enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

Brittany had never really liked the whole idea of being a crook.

But her friends, her counterpart and boyfriend, were in trouble and she wasn't sure what else to do.

Jeanette was working on a fingerprint scanner, but said it would take a while to finish, Eleanor was focusing on how exactly they'd get into the house without setting off an alarm and all Brittany could do was wait and hope that the clues Alvin had left would make sense to her.

'All kidnappers have a reason for doing so, right, Jen?' She asked her younger sister as she re-read the note for the fortieth something time. Jeanette nodded, fixing a loose wire on the machine.

'They should have a motive, yes,' She confirmed. 'Usually, it's a ransom call, but that doesn't really fit since Dave is gone as well, and we haven't exactly had a stranger calling us about them - Oh! I am _such_ an idiot!' She exclaimed suddenly.

'What?' Eleanor asked, studying house plans for the Seville home.

'I need to set up a trace if someone _does_ call!' Jeanette explained, rushing towards her bed and fumbling underneath.

Brittany shared a disbelieving glance with Eleanor.

'Are you seriously saying you have a tracking device underneath your bed?' Brittany asked.

Jeanette emerged, frowning. 'Of coarse I do,' She insisted before diving back under.

'So anyway,' Brittany continued as if this was a normal event. 'Who would take them? Really?'

'Brittany,' Jeanette chided, hauling out a small machine from under her bed. 'They're major music sensations, there is no one who wouldn't take them for a ransom or just take them to own them and get all their money as they sing,' She stood and blew dust from the unit. 'And then there's the crazy stalker fans who would just take them for the sake of actually getting to meet them. People like Susan.'

Brittany grimaced. 'Susan is our cousin,' She pointed out. 'She doesn't _need_ to _meet_ them and knows she's creeped them out enough already,' Brittany stood. 'It's gotta be someone who wants the money, because Dave's with them. Isn't he?'

'As far as we know,' Eleanor agreed.

'And he writes their songs, no one else can.' She paced. 'Unless it's Ian. But I think that's kind of impossible. He'd have had enough of us animals by now.' She smirked at that thought.

'So… is Susan still a suspect?' Eleanor asked.

Brittany thought on it. 'I don't think so, but we can ask her.' She decided, shrugging. 'But first I want to check out what's in Dave's house that could lead us further.'

Jeanette nodded absently, fitting the small machine next to the phone and wiring it together.

'I think the best way to go is through the window Alvin broke four days ago,' Eleanor pointed at the sketch of the house. 'The new stuff on it isn't glass; it's plastic, which will be easy to just tug out.' She gazed over the plans again. 'Although, if they were taken, I don't think the alarm would be on…' She said thoughtfully. 'But we'd better be safe the first time,'

'I know the code,' Jeanette announced, finished with the tracking device. 'Simon told me a couple days ago.'

'What is it?' Eleanor asked expectantly.

'I… can't remember…' Jeanette looked down, straining her memory. '1278? No… um…'

Brittany rolled her eyes. 'Jen, that would have been the biggest help.' She protested. 'Oh well -'

'WAIT!' Jeanette jumped up and raced over to Brittany, pulling the yellow scarf off, finding Alvin's note. 'You leant me this to read before, remember?' She asked Brittany frantically, who nodded. 'Maybe he's left it on here!' She scanned the black ink quickly, but looked down, crestfallen. 'Nope. Nothing.'

Brittany sighed. She remembered Alvin trying to say something when she was yelling at him about the scarf. She felt so stupid for shouting at him. He would have told her…

'_WHAT in HEAVENS NAME do you WANT from me?'_

'_Ah…'_ He had said. He was about to spill, she knew it.

Jeanette was thinking along the same lines. Simon had also begun to say something and she cut him off.

'_Jennie, you -'_

'_You called me 'Jennie'.'_

She chided herself for interrupting him. Now she realised he didn't get to finish what he was saying.

'_Only the special ones get a pet name…' _He had told her. She wondered if that could mean anything.

He was about to tell her. Eleanor was sure of it. He had gotten ready and everything with a small, tentative '_Ellie?' _Taking a breath to begin a sentence and she _stopped_ him! He probably didn't act annoyed because he wasn't supposed to tell her in the first place, so he was glad of something to keep his mind off it.

'Wait,' They all said at once, facing each other.

'We now know that they were expecting it,' Brittany pointed out.

Jeanette nodded. 'So they couldn't have been kidnapped -'

'At least not by force,' Eleanor interrupted.

'Maybe they did it… willingly..?' Brittany offered.

'To protect someone, they went in the place of someone else,' Jeanette agreed.

'At least we know one thing,' Eleanor stated 'their house won't look any different and the clues will be harder than ever to find.'

Brittany nodded.

'So let's go.'

* * *

**I hope that was to everyone's satisfaction and I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP :)**

**Please review, opinions and ideas are welcome & registered! Merry Christmas!**__

**PS: I own absolutely everything about Susan. Except for the talking chipette part, that's Janice Karman and Ross ;)**_**  
**_


End file.
